The Rise to Fame
by Razorstar11
Summary: It's a story of two different band competing in the same competition. It's an interesting story of a bands' rise to fame. Who will be legendary! (It uses a lot of Durarara characters)


_**This is my second story I got the idea from playing guitar hero on the PS2 (play station 2). If you want to you can read my other story, it's called Ordinary Life With Extraordinary Twists. The made up characters are based on real people don't be mad about the characters cause they're based off of my friends or myself. Please review to tell me how to make it better and please enjoy!**_

**?'s P.O.V**

*Ring* "Huh?" *Ring*

The ringtone continues and it finally goes off so I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep. Then my house phone goes off. I get my pillow from under my head and put it over my face to muffle out the noise. Then the ringing ends and my answering machine goes off then I hear the message.

"RIN WAKE THE FUCK UP! ITS FUCKING ONE O'CLOCK AND YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO GET UP AND GET DRESSED BEFORE MI-SAMA GETS HERE, FINDS OUT YOUR LATE AND SCREAMS AT YOU WORSE THAN I DO! SO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE MY SELF IN…" She's cut off because the answering machine is full. I groan as I get up out of bed. Then my cell rings again, I answer, "Hel…"

I was cut off, "THE FUCKING CLOTHES YOUR WEARING I DON'T CARE IF YOUR IN YOUR BRA AND UNDERWEAR! YOU HAVE FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AND DON'T FORGET YOUR GUITAR THIS TIME!"

"Oh come on Rei I only forgot it once. And if Mi-chan gets upset who cares I'll be there when I get there."

Silence for a few moments then I hear her sigh, "…Whatever. If you get in trouble then you get in trouble. I'm sorry for yelling but I just wanted to warn you. You got thirty minutes to get to my garage everyone's here except for Mi-sama and you. We'll set up your stuff but you better hurry. See ya soon ^-^!"

I smile a bit as I hang up my iPhone. I go to my closet and get my favorite black boots, red knee high socks and my plaid red and black skirt. It takes me a bit but I finally find my favorite red shirt with Pink's new album on it. I quickly straiten my short light brown hair put a red bow in my hair and grab my leather fingerless gloves from my night stand. Then I get my guitar cases out, it's the same green as my eyes but my red and black guitar wasn't in it so I had to run down stairs and get it off the counter, because last night I had to fix the strings. I checked to make sure my matching guitar pick was in my case then I was ready.

I grabbed my keys off the counter as I run back down stairs and out the door I run as fast as I can to Rei's house. It's a few blocks away and it doesn't help that Ikebukuro is really crowded today. I made it to the last cross walk all I have to do now is cross this and go down the street a ways and I'll make it. I stop and wait till I can cross, I'm the only one here until a guy about my age maybe a year older comes and waits right next to me. He has blond shaggy hair and is wearing a white t-shit under a black leather jacket with blue jeans, shiny black shoes and holding a blue guitar case like the sun glasses he has on. I look over at his guitar case and it says Shizuo in graffiti letters. It also has other names on it as well but I didn't get enough time to read them because the sign changed to where I can cross. So I walked across and took a right to Rei's house and the other guy went left. I ran down the street clutching my guitar to my chest and made it to Rei's garage.

I went inside and got my guitar set up to the amp. No one else was in the garage; I checked my pockets for my phone but couldn't find it. _Shit I left it at home; I better go in and see what time it is. _I grabbed my guitar pick put it in my glove and went inside. When I went inside I looked at the time in the kitchen it was 1:35, _shit I was late. _I went up to the living room and there was everyone on the couch, floor, or chair watching T.V, waiting for me, even Mi-chan was here. Mi-chan saw me first and gave me a glare, "What the hell Rin? Why is it your always late? Does the band mean nothing to you, if not then why the hell are you even in it?"

"I'm sorry I forgot to set my alarm. And the band means a lot I love playing. I'm sorry Mi-chan; I'll try better to be on time."

Mi-chan then glares at me, sighs, then moves on, "Ok now, today I found out we made it in to the battle of the bands. We need to prepare a song though, it can be any song created by us or by someone already famous. So what song do you want to do?"

It's quiet for a few seconds then I speak up, "Ok, I have an idea, how about every one writes down one song and who's it by on a piece of paper, we all put it into a hat, then Mi-chan will pull one out at random. That way we won't get in to an argument. Ok?"

**Paper slips-**

**Rock star by Nickelback **

**Pain by three days grace**

**Soldiers by Otherwise **

**That's What You Get by Paramore**

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence **

**A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold **

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance **

**Rin's P.O.V**

Mi-chan gets one of Rei's brothers' hats and puts the slips in it. She puts her hand in the hat and pulls a slip out.

"And the song of choice is!" she says dramatically while she unfolds the paper, "Rei, drum roll please?" Rei then does a drum roll on her parents' coffee table, "And the song is Rock star by Nickelback. Nice choice, who put it in? I wrote down Bring me to life by Evanescence."

"I put in Solders by Otherwise." Our drummer, Rei, added.

"I wrote That's What You Get by Paramore." One of our basses, Kidimi said.

"Mine was Pain by Three Days Grace," the other bass, Scab informed.

"I pitched in my favorite Little piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold." Out pianist, Natsuki chimed.

"Teenagers by My Chemical Romance," our singer, Aya added.

I spoke up last, "I was the one who put it in." I'm the guitarist if you can't tell and after that a lot of things changed for us.

_**I hoped you liked it I'll add more later. Please review and favorite if you like it. **_

Me: I'm tiered.

Rin: You're tiered? I barely could sleep last night.

Shizuofan: So which one is me?

Me: uh, um, yeah, your… you're the one who. You know. He he

Shizuofan: -_- bitch.

Me:grrr don't call me a bitch.

Shizuo: Girls don't get your panties in a twist there's enough of me to go around.

Me: *evil grin* *pulls out flame thrower* now what did you two say?

Shizuofan: That you're a BITCH!

Shizuo: uh nothing! ^-^

Me: *pulls trigger* *screams* You didn't see anything.

Shizuo: What?

Me: Exactly. *evil grin*


End file.
